


patience yields...epilogue

by Francowitch



Series: py...d [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Fingering, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blow Jobs, Healing, Love Bites, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Several months later...
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: py...d [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048114
Kudos: 6





	patience yields...epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Taking place after the events of [patience yields... disappointment ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965054), a smutty extra...
> 
> Thank you so much [Glimmerystarlight ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight) and [Lorindaa ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorindaa/) for going over this. I appreciate it very much!

## patience yields...epilogue

_Several months and a few dates later…_

  
  


“I never thought I would be able to do this with you again,” Shiro’s voice was soft.

Keith laughed, “Again?”

“Do you forget the time we were on Black?”

“You remember that?”

The pair were laying together on Shiro’s bed, their fingers tracing patterns along their bare skin. Keith was too reminded of that time back on Black, what felt like years ago. Meeting Kuron and spending time with him, explaining everything that was to happen, what had happened. 

“I remember a lot of things,” Shiro smiled, “I remember meeting a mysterious alien on the roof of the Garrison the night before taking off. Being told that I would do _great things_.”

Keith flushed, remembering the cheesy lines. “Oh God, I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself seeing you. I know I really shouldn’t have, I could have fucked everything up.”

Shiro pressed his forehead against Keith. “I have no regrets hopping that shuttle in hopes of meeting that hot alien boy who reminded me an awful lot of a certain rebellious teen I knew.”

Keith chuckled, “and here I thought I was so slick.”

Shiro snorted, “You stole my car the first time I ever met you, you are anything but slick, young man.”

“Y-young man?” Keith sputtered. “Excuse you, I am now older than you, or same age? Ugh, I have no idea how this time travel shit works, but I do know that I am not that punk kid anymore.”

“Yes but I have white hair so clearly I am older.”

“Fuck off.”

Shiro chuckled, placing soft kisses along Keith’s clavicle. “Aww Baby, you have to know, I would know your ass anywhere though. Especially when it is in those BOM suits.”

Keith moaned as Shiro’s hands wrapped around his waist and squeezed his ass. “You totally were not checking out my ass.”

“Keith, everyone checks out your ass. Have you even seen what you look like in those suits?”

Keith chuckled as he straddled Shiro’s waist. “I think you, Captain Sir, are _highly_ biased.”

Shiro hummed his approval as he ran his hands along Keith’s hips and ass, “I am okay with that.”

Keith rolled his hips, grinding down against Shiro; they were still both in boxers, and both were hard, tenting the fabric. 

“Are you planning on teasing me all night, Cadet?”

Keith leaned down to nip at Shiro’s ear. “I am no Cadet and the real question is how did you see this going? I’m not a child anymore.”

Shiro shivered, his cock twitching at the implication. “Are you offering?”

Keith slid down fast as lightning, hooking his fingers under the waistband of Shiro’s boxers. He pressed his lips against the hard form of Shiro’s cock, licking the tip through the fabric until it was damp and had the larger man writhing. 

“Something you after, Shirogane?”

Shiro looked down to see Keith’s face, his whole demeanor changing, becoming more feral, more Galra as his mouth ghosted over his cock. He could feel his brain short circuiting, how could he have ever thought that Keith wasn’t ready, that he should be with someone else? Even the idea of someone else being with Keith made Shiro feel crazy with jealousy.

“Your mind seems elsewhere,” he looked up to Shiro, nuzzling against his cock. “I thought that you wanted this?”

Shiro let out a long moan, his hip rising up. “Oh, I do.”

“Then look only at me and forget about everything else. No one else is allowed inside this bedroom except you and I.”

“You consume every facet of my being, Keith.”

“I like the sound of that,” Keith grinned before wrapping his mouth around Shiro’s cock, taking him all the way to the base.

Shiro barely noticed Keith’s hand grasping around before he shoved the small bottle of lube into his hands. He gasped as a finger circled his hole and pressed inside, Keith’s mouth and fingers moving together was almost enough to send him over the edge. Amplified as a second and third finger followed. Shiro’s back arched as his orgasm hit, his balls tightening as he emptied himself down Keith’s throat. He thought it was over, but Keith didn’t stop, his dick twitching as Keith continued to finger fuck him past the edge, until tears pricked at his eyes. 

“Hnnngh Keith, please,” he gasped.

“What is it you want, Baby?” Keith asked, his voice ragged.

“Need you,” he replied, gasping as Keith’s fingers hit his prostate repeatedly, “inside…”

“How do you need me?”

Shiro snaked his fingers down to hold himself open. “Please, I need your cock inside me.”

Keith let out a growl that made Shiro’s insides tighten in anticipation, he knew that Keith was part Galra, but it wasn't often that he had the pleasure of seeing him fully let loose. Up until this point, they had done a lot of things, making out and teasing without actually finishing.

“We never did go all the way back then,” Keith murmured.

“You wouldn’t let me,” Shiro teased, “now take those off and give me everything.”

Keith bit his lip as he slipped down the boxers from his waist, precum drooling from his slit. His cock was thick and large, with a slight purple colour that was akin to Galran skin tone. There were ridges and bumps which decorated the shaft, making his mouth water. He needed to be fucked right that second, but later he wanted to wrap his mouth around Keith’s cock, to run his tongue along every ridge and bump. 

“It’s weird, isn’t it?” Keith flushed, looking down.

“No, not weird at all,” Shiro whimpered, his hips wiggling. “Please Keith, I feel so empty.”

Keith stroked his cock, the precum acting as lube as it made him slick; he pressed the flared tip against Shiro’s entrance. He rocked back and forth, enjoying the small gasps from the larger man every time his tip popped in and out. It wasn’t until there were tears streaming down Shiro’s face that Keith thrust himself inside. 

“Are you okay?”

Shiro’s eyes fluttered as he moaned, “S’good. I can feel every ridge, so… hhhhhhnnnngh--”

Keith began to move slowly, enjoying each soft cry and moan he pulled from Shiro with each thrust, his insides tightening around him better than any hand or toy could. Keith grasped Shiro’s ankles, giving himself more leverage as he practically folded the older man in half, picking up speed as he fucked into him. Shiro’s floating Altean arm encouraged him as it helped to hold his legs back. 

“That’s a good boy,” Keith purred, “hold yourself nice like that.”

Keith then took his free hand to stroke Shiro’s cock that bounced against his abdomen, decorating it with precum that poured freely from him. 

“Keith-- I’m gonna--”

Keith bent forward until his mouth was at Shiro’s ear, “Cum for me, Baby.”

Shiro’s back arched as he came, his release spilled over Keith’s hand. Keith pulled out from Shiro, flipping him over before he thrust back inside, his fingers dug into Shiro’s hips.

“K-k-keith… I can’t anymore.” 

Keith heard Shiro sobbing, not changing his pace, “You’re doing so good Baby, can I get you to cum again?”

Shiro moaned, feeling Keith run one hand along his spine, letting go completely of all control. Never had he felt so loved, so possessed, so completed. Keith bent over Shiro, kissing and sucking marks along his back, he could feel the way Shiro tightened around him with each thrust. 

Keith’s mouth watered as he mouthed along the back of Shiro’s neck, he wanted to bite down and claim him, the same way Galra’s would claim their mates. Keith bit down, not hard enough to break skin, but enough to garner a pleased gasp from Shiro. He felt him tighten around his cock and came, making shallow thrusts as though to press his seed deeper inside. Keith snaked one hand down to Shiro’s cock, stroking him until he came one last time. 

Together they collapsed on the bed, mindful of the mess as they rolled to the side with Shiro acting as little spoon with Keith’s cock still pulsing inside of him.

“How are you still…” Shiro’s voice trailed off as his hand dropped to his abdomen.

“Sorry,” Keith said sheepishly, “I can pull out.”

“No!” he said, his hand quick to reach back to pull Keith flush against him. “It feels good, warm.”

Keith nuzzled back against Shiro, his hips making small shallow thrusts every so often, making Shiro’s cock twitch and leak slightly. 

“That was amazing,” Shiro sighed.

“Good as you imagined?”

Shiro chuckled. “Much better, I never realized you had ridges. I mean not like I stared at you in the showers on the castleship but, I don’t remember your cock looking like that.”

Keith buried his face between Shiro’s shoulder blades

“Ahh, okay well first it didn’t happen until I had hit my second puberty. Back on the space whale. And you had kind of pulled away from me back then so it wasn't like we had a lot of showers together.”

“Yeah sorry about that,” Shiro sounded abashed. “You just came back and looked so different.”

“Hotter?”

“Hnnnngh yeah,” he groaned, “so much hotter.”

“If it makes you feel better, it doesn’t always look like that.”

“Oh?”

“Mmm hmm,” Keith replied, “only becomes like this when I uhh, well when I’m around the person I view as my mate. It’s uhh, a Galra thing.”

“So you want to _mate_ me?” Shiro chuckled. “That explains the biting, so like what Lotor did to Lance and Allura?”

Keith growled, “Please don’t talk about other men when I am literally inside of you.”

Shiro gasped, “Are you feeling jealous?”

“I literally broke every law there could possibly exist on space and time travel, I did everything I could because I was tired of seeing you with someone else.”

Shiro craned his neck to try and look back to Keith. “You did that all for a booty call?”

“I’m looking for something more than just a booty call, Takashi, and you know it.”

“I do,” he relaxed against Keith. “It's hard sometimes though. I had only thought of you as my best friend, I never thought you saw me in that way. Then you came back, and you were so different, so commanding.”

“I wasn’t that same rough kid who got into fights every chance I got.”

Shiro chuckled again, “Yeah, you were still you, but grown. And I finally saw it. Then came the flood of memories, seeing you just before Kerberos, and again on Black when I was drifting in space.”

“Those… I'm sorry for that Shiro. I know what I did was wrong.”

Shiro pulled away, he made a small gasp as Keith’s cock pulled out from inside him allowing a rush of his cum to spill from inside. 

“Oh shit--”

“No listen,” Shiro turned, mindless of the mess, “we can worry about that later. Listen first.”

“Yeah okay okay, just stop moving, it’s getting everywhere.”

Shiro snorted, “What, a little mess getting to you there, Keith?”

“It's not just a little--”

“Keith, pay attention.” Shiro put on his Commander's voice, which made Keith shiver and stop. “What you did was reckless, yes, but you also did something amazing in that you saved two people.”

“But New Altea and Diabazaal are now gone.”

Shiro shook his head, “They never existed again in this reality, plus it wasn’t as though it brought back those people. The Galra have been living without a world for literally ten thousand years, and the Alteans who were part of the colonies have set up on Earth and a few other planets where they are helping to rebuild. Lotor was able to redeem himself instead of becoming more twisted and corrupt. How could you think that what you did was wrong?”

“I also broke up your marriage,” Keith lamented, “to _him..”_

Shiro snorted, “Really, now you are bringing other men’s names into our bed. That marriage was doomed to failure from the start, I shouldn’t have been looking for a way to avoid you. No, I was avoiding my own feelings. I’m sorry for letting you feel that way, I failed you.”

Keith smiled as he pulled Shiro towards him, “You never failed me.”

Shiro closed the last space between them, “My hero.”

“Nerd.” Keith hummed after the kiss, his eyes still closed. “Now, how about a bath?”

“Oh fuck yes.”

“Commander Shirogane! Language.”

Shiro’s eyebrow raised in amusement. “Seriously, though.”

“You get into that bathroom and I’ll strip the sheets here,” Keith chuckled. “I’ll join you in a bit.”

“For round two?” Shiro asked, his voice sounding hopeful.

“And many more beyond that, I hope.”

“I demand it.”

“As you wish, Commander.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for sticking with me through this project!! You can find me on Twitter, comments and kudos as always feeds the muse!!  
> [@francowitch ](https://twitter.com/francowitch)  
> 


End file.
